Wrong
by Slaughter Daughter
Summary: Connor contemplates what he was always taught was wrong, as he has a certain encounter with a bleach blonde vampire. Warning: Graphic Slash. Don't like, don't read.


**Warnings: Graphic sex. Strong language. And it's also slash so if you have a problem with that don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of its characters.**

**A/N: So, I figured I'd explain some stuff in this that you might wonder about while you're reading. **

**First off, this takes place in season five after Connor gets his memories back. And if you're wondering where they are, they're at Connor's loft he lived in after Angel kicked him out.**

**He moved away from the Reilly's so he could figure things out for himself, the memories overwhelming, and confusing him.**

**And also, Connor is seventeen.**

**And I think that's all I need to explain. So, yeah, enjoy the boy sex ;) **

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how he got here exactly. Stripped down to nothing but his boxers, his body pinned against the wall by someone who completely infuriated, and fascinated him at the same time. He was told that these feelings he had were wrong; that they were of the devil. But how could they be when every time Spike's lips crashed down upon his, he felt like nothing was wrong like, everything was fine?<p>

This couldn't be wrong, he thought, as Spike's teeth lightly nipped at his jawbone. "_Spike,_" he whispered, his hands clutched in bleached hair.

"Hmm?" Spike hummed, moving on to Connor's neck, sucking and biting enough to leave a mark.

"I-" he started, but was cut off by a gasp as Spike's lips suddenly enclosed around his left nipple, suckling on the bud before gnawing on it delicately. "_Fuck, _Spike. I fucking _want _you," he said with desperation as Spike gave his other nipple the same treatment as the last.

Spike smirked, his hands rubbing down Connor's lithe body until he reached his boxers, fingering the elastic as he gazed into Connor's half lidded eyes. "What do you want me to do, exactly?"

His face flushed and, his fingers tightened in Spike's hair, as he tried to force a sentence out without stuttering like a scared little virgin. "I-" but wasn't that what he was? He'd never been with a man before, even though he'd thought about it plenty of times. He had never felt another man's lips upon his own before tonight, he'd never been held tightly like another man's lover before and, he'd never been _touched _in such a personal manner by another man. He'd never been touched like he was… _special _before; like he meant something.

"I want you to… to- oh, _fuck!_" he hissed, as Spike's hand slipped passed the waistband of his boxers, and enclosed around his hard cock. Head falling back against the wall with a soft thud, he moaned as Spike began to slowly stroke him, his thumb rubbing against his slit and spreading the pre-cum that had begun to gather there.

"Want me to what, luv? You have to speak up," Spike said, crouching down in front of Connor, his tongue slithering out to lick at his navel.

Growling, Connor gripped Spike's hair painfully tight, and yanked his head back to stare him in the eyes. "I want you to fuck me until I can't feel anything else but you," he stated, his pale eyes shining with lust, and a deep longing that Spike had never seen before.

Grinning, Spike said, "Well, that's all you had to say, then." Before he swiftly tugged down Connor's underwear, gazing hungrily at his throbbing sex.

Connor moaned at the look on Spike's face, blocking out all thoughts of how he wasn't supposed to want this, how he wasn't supposed to want Spike. But he did want Spike; he wanted him so badly that it hurt sometimes.

"_Fuck!_" he exclaimed, as the head of his cock disappeared within Spike's hot mouth. Spike merely hummed in response, taking more of Connor in. "Sp-_Spiiiiike_," he whined, hating the sounds coming out of his mouth, but not having enough control to stop them. "St-stop, please," he whimpered, pulling Spike off of him. Spike gazed up at him with confusion, his hands gently stroking Connor's inner thighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he panted, hands moving to grip Spike's shirt, and tugging on it until Spike stood. "I want you now," he whispered, pushing off Spike's duster, then pulling off his tee-shirt. "I want _all _of you, and I want you _right_ now."

"Right now?" Spike repeated, helping Connor unfasten the belt on his pants. "Why in such a hurry? S'not like I won't be here in the morning."

He paused, his hand stilling as a pang of hope that this would happen again shot through him. "Really?" he questioned, hurriedly unzipping Spike's tight denim jeans, and pushing them down his ankles, shocked, and unbelievably turned on to find that he wore no underwear, his huge cock springing free.

"'Course, luv," Spike said, before crushing his lips to Connor's, his tongue sliding into his awaiting mouth.

With a groan, Connor pulled Spike against him, their erections rubbing together causing the most delicious friction. Panting, he trailed open-mouthed kisses along Spike's neck until he reached his collarbone where he bit, his blunt teeth nearly drawing blood.

That one bite seemed to ignite a flame deep within Spike, as he let out a loud growl, grabbing Connor harshly by his thighs, and hoisting him up, where Connor wrapped his legs around Spike's torso, his cock gently rubbing against the vampire's stomach.

Connor felt all the breath he was holding leave his lungs in a harsh gasp as he saw Spike's eyes flash yellow, surprised that his demonic eyes made him want Spike even more. "_Spike,_" he said in a pleading voice, his nails clawing down Spike's back as the vampire's mouth attacked his, barely giving him time to breathe.

Spike seemed to sense what he wanted, suddenly moving, and tossing the teenager on the bed. Connor bounced a few times, before Spike's body covered his, nearly every inch of their bare skin touching, but still, he needed to be even closer.

Hands feeling every part of Spike's body he could reach, he gingerly ran his hands along the curve of Spike's ass before he gently squeezed, loving the low purring sound he heard when he did it. Moving a hand to Spike's front, he timidly grazed his fingertips across the thick length, only to be met by guttural groan as he did so.

Suddenly a cold hand grasped his wrist pinning his own hand above his head. "Lube?" Spike questioned, his eyes flashing yellow again.

It took a minute for Spike's question to register, but once it did his eyes widened as he realized that he didn't have any. Spike seemed to understand what Connor's doe eyes meant, however, and said simply, "We can use spit."

Connor nodded, not really caring what they used, as long as it ended with Spike inside of him.

Bringing his fingers up to Connor's lips, he gently nudged them inside until Connor realized what he was supposed to do. Taking them into his mouth completely, he timidly, licked, and sucked on them, coating them, until Spike was satisfied that they were wet enough and pulled them out.

Hitching one of Connor's knees over his shoulders, Spike kissed the inside of his thigh as he gently circled his middle finger over Connor's sensitive entrance. Connor moaned at the foreign sensation, his one hand tangling in the bed sheets, as the other grasped at air, Spike still holding it down.

"God, Spike!" he suddenly hissed, as Spike's finger breached his virgin hole, the feeling weird, but not entirely unpleasant. Spike hummed in return before pushing the finger all the way in, twisting it around before pulling it out, and pushing it back in again. Spike prepped him slowly, wanting to be gentle for Connor's first time, but Connor wanted none of that.

"Spike," he groaned, Spike's finger thrusting in again. "I'm not a china doll, I won't brea- _God, _there! Ah… I need… m-more!" he cried out, Spike's finger brushing against his prostate.

"Found it." he heard Spike murmur, as a second, and much needed, digit finally entered him. Soon Spike began to scissor his fingers back and forth, making sure Connor was as open as possible.

Minutes passed with Spike fingering him until finally Connor couldn't take it anymore as he cried out in frustration, his hand reaching down and gripping Spike's wrist. "Shit, Spike! I need more," he panted, his blue eyes practically burning into Spike's own. "I want to feel you, all of you, _right fucking now_."

All too willing to comply, Spike removed his fingers, and placed Connor's other knee across his shoulder, exposing his quivering hole even more. Quickly spitting into his hand, Spike lightly ran it across his length, coating his cock as much as possible, and groaning at the brief contact.

"Ready, pet?" Spike asked him, eyes boring into his heavy lidded ones.

Connor merely nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he bit his lip bracing himself for what was to come.

"It's better if you relax, lover," Spike told him, noticing how Connor had tensed.

"O-okay," he murmured, taking Spike's advice, and attempting to calm down, a small shiver running down his spine as he felt the head of Spike's erection gently rub against his entrance, before it gently began to press in.

"_Shit!_" Connor gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as the pain shot through him, his insides feeling as if they were being split in two. Biting his lip, he focused on breathing as Spike finally pushed all the way in, his cock fully sheathed within Connor's tight channel.

Even though it hurt, and _fuck _did it hurt, he found that he liked it; that feeling of being filled so completely by someone. Loving even more that the person making him feel so whole was none other than Spike.

Grunting as he moved his hips experimentally, Connor wrapped his arms around Spike's neck as the pain began to fade and pleasure slowly started to replace it. "Move," he whispered, opening his eyes to find Spike gazing down at him with an expression that he couldn't quite place gracing his features, as Spike pulled all the way out and swiftly pushed back in, a moan falling from the vampire's kiss swollen lips.

"_Mmm…_" Connor whimpered, as Spike quickly thrust in and out of him, each time he pushed back in feeling better than the last. One hand moving up to tangle in the peroxide locks, Connor's other made its way to Spike's back, feeling as the muscles tensed and released each time that Spike pulled out and then, pushed back in.

Panting, Connor began to buck his hips up to meet Spike's, and cried out suddenly as Spike brushed against that bundle of nerves deep inside of him. "Harder!" he moaned, before bringing Spike's mouth down to his own for a bruising kiss that was all tongue and teeth, and pure passion.

Spike grunted in response, as he pushed in faster and, harder, nailing Connor's prostate

almost every time he entered him. Groaning as Connor moved his lips to the vampire's neck and began to bite, Spike snaked his hand between their sweaty bodies, and began to quickly stroke Connor, wanting the teenager to cum first.

His plan seemed to work for after a few more hard strokes to his cock, Connor sank his teeth into the vampire's neck, stifling his scream as he came harder than he had in his entire life, his sperm shooting all over Spike's hand and his own stomach.

"_Connor!_"Spike cried out, as Connor's already tight hole spasmed around him, forcing him into his orgasm, his eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth open as a series of profanities fell from his lips.

Connor moaned, as Spike's release filled him, his hands tightening around his new lover, as Spike rode out his orgasm until he was completely spent.

Spike gently pulled out of Connor, the wet 'pop' barely heard over Connor's nearly silent gasp at the feeling. Rolling onto his back, Spike pulled Connor to lay half on top of him with a contented sigh, his arms encircling the lithe teenager.

"So," Spike said casually, his fingers playing with Connor's long brown hair. "How was your first time with a bloke?"

"Amazing," Connor sighed, laying his head upon the vampire's chest, listening as the vampire took deep, unnecessary breaths. "_Oh…_" he moaned suddenly, surprised, as he felt Spike's seed begin slither down his thighs, finding it oddly comforting.

"Something wrong?" Spike asked him, concern evident on his face.

Smiling softly, he shook his head. Holtz always told him that feeling this way towards another man was wrong. That even though it might seem okay, that it was just the devil with all his pretty colors. But this wasn't wrong, nothing about this was wrong. It couldn't be. He was safe here held within Spike's strong arms, and he had a feeling that he would always be safe as long as Spike was there to hold him. No girl could make him feel like that, and as he gazed up into Spike's deep blue eyes he realized that he didn't want anyone but this man. Vampire or not, man or not, he was falling in love with him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

"My ass hurts," he said good naturedly, as he kissed Spike's chest over his unbeating heart.

Smirking, Spike lifted Connor's face up to his own, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before he said, "Well, maybe we should make it hurt even more?" he propositioned, a devious glint in his eye.

Connor squeaked, surprised, as Spike suddenly pulled him fully on top of him, his legs on either side of the vampire, straddling his waist, shocked to feel Spike's half hard cock pressing against his thigh.

"I can go all night, you know," Spike murmured, his hand delicately stroking Connor's still sensitive shaft.

"_Oh, god…_" Connor groaned, his eyelids fluttering closed, and his head falling back. As his hands gripped Spike's shoulders, and the vampire grasped his hips, he truly hoped, that unlike everything else that was once good in his life, that this would never end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH, MY FUCK! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! *happy dance* O(-_-)O YAY! So, how'd I do? This is my first sex scene. Well, my first one that was this graphic. I'm considering making a series of one-shots based off of this. Good idea, or bad? I started writing this twice before, but you know, third times the charm, right? Well, I hope it is… **

**I've also been watching a lot of Buffy since it came on Chiller, and I freaking love Andrew x] So, I was thinking, Connor/Andrew one-shot? Connor would top, of course. Creepy, or no?**

**Review and I give you huggles! x]**


End file.
